


butter ‘em up

by sillyideas



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, hajime is just. a guy, not very romantic, teruteru is a drama queen, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyideas/pseuds/sillyideas
Summary: Teruteru has a crush.
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru & Hinata Hajime, Hanamura Teruteru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	butter ‘em up

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS MONTHS AGO i don’t even like danganronpa anymore and my therapist literally made me break up with teruteru because he reminded her too much of a creepy harasser in my life. but i’m bored out of my mind and reading shit in my google docs and i like this. so. it’s so unfinished and brief for the aforementioned reasons. enjoy

“Hajime,” began Teruteru, flopping onto the taller student’s lap in a dramatic fashion. 

The two were hanging out in Teruteru’s cottage, and the chef had been struck with the need to whine about his feelings. 

“Uh… what is it?” Hajime asked, tentatively scooting away from Teruteru and leaving him lying on his bed. 

Teruteru shifted onto his stomach, propping his head up under his hands and looking at Hajime. “I need your help,” he whimpered, giving him his best puppy dog eyes. 

Hajime scratched at his neck, really not knowing where Teruteru was going with this and hoping it wasn't a gambit to get into his pants. “...With?” he prompted. 

“I can't believe I’m asking a small town country boy like you this, but I need love advice,” Teruteru said, voice full of anguish. 

“Love advice?” Hajime parroted. 

“Yes,” sighed the chef. Before Hajime could ask any more questions, Teruteru rolled off his bed and landed on his feet, standing in front of his classmate with his hands clasped in front of him. “I’m afraid I’ve fallen in love with someone.” 

Hajime wasn't any less puzzled. “And you… want my help? Why?” 

Teruteru clasped his hands tighter, looking at Hajime with pleading eyes. “This may come as a surprise to you. but I’m truly not that experienced in the romance department. And you must know  _ something _ \-- I mean, you’re maybe a 6 at the highest and Nagito is all over you!” 

“Nagito is… an exception, not a rule,” said a confused Hajime. “I really don't know what makes him… like that.” 

Teruteru sighed in agony, throwing himself onto Hajime and grasping at his loose shirt. “I  _ need _ your help,” he urged. 

“Uh… who do you like?” Hajime asked, prying the small, chubby hands off of his clothes. Teruteru fell to the floor like a discarded jacket. 

His voice was muffled by a mouthful of carpet, but Teruteru said a name. Your name. 

“You like them?” Hajime asked. 

“Mm-hmm,” came the pitiful reply. 

“Well, uh, okay.” Hajime wasn't a matchmaker. He had barely any experience in the romance department. But damn, Teruteru was annoying like this. “Should I… talk to them?” 

The chef’s head shot up. “T- _ talk  _ to them?” 

“Yeah, I mean, see if they like you?” Hajime was sweating just a little bit. 

“Oh, Hajime, I could just kiss you!” 

“Please don't.” 

Teruteru scrambled to his feet, producing a comb from his apron’s pocket to fix his hair. Back to his composed, suave self already. 

“You’d really do that?” he asked, clearly trying his darndest to keep his voice smooth. “Butter ‘em up before I give ‘em the main dish?” 

A bead of sweat rolled down Hajime’s face. “...I think so?” 

Teruteru smirked. “Excellent idea, my friend,” he said. “Hurry along now, go find them, prepare them for the wooing of a lifetime.” He was whisking Hajime out of his cottage and all but shoving him outside ass-first. He had the audacity to say “have fun!” before he slammed the door in Hajime’s face. 


End file.
